1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method for an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to maintenance cleaning for removing residual matter which has accumulated on an intermediate transfer body in an image forming apparatus of an intermediate transfer type, and polishing the intermediate transfer body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-198988 discloses a composition in which a liquid wiping device is separated from an independent foreign matter removal device, and cleaning conditions are set in accordance with the number of sheets of recording paper output.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-175497 discloses a composition in which an independent liquid supply device and a liquid wiping device are separated from each other, the recording liquid on the conveyance member is diluted by the liquid supply device during standby or when not performing image formation, and this liquid is wiped away by the liquid wiping device, thereby performing cleaning.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-14255 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-14256 disclose washing an intermediate transfer body in order to clean the intermediate transfer body, and carrying out drying, as required.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-17030 discloses improving ink wetting properties and obtaining a satisfactory transfer image, by using an elastic body having a surface roughness of a maximum height Rmax of 1 μm to 25 μm as an intermediate transfer body.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-198988, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-175497, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-14255, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-14256, in the cleaning carried out when image formation is not performed, the same cleaning device and washing liquid as those used in cleaning during image formation are employed. Here, since cleaning carried out during image formation needs to be performed in a fashion which avoids affecting image formation, then there are prescribed limits on the operation of the cleaning device and the choice of washing liquid, and hence there is a certain degree of limit on the cleaning effects achieved. Consequently, there is also a possibility that if the apparatus is operated for a long period of time, then the residual matter accumulates since it cannot be removed completely from the conveyance member or the intermediate transfer body. In particular, if the residual material accumulates on the intermediate transfer body in an image forming apparatus of an intermediate transfer type, then there is a possibility that the transfer characteristics and the image texture, and the like, will decline.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-14255, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-14256 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-17030 do not disclose a method of eliminating any uneven wear of the intermediate transfer body as a result of the operation of the apparatus.